


Godhunter

by C_VSM



Series: GAU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_VSM/pseuds/C_VSM
Summary: Having her childhood taken from her, our protagonist has finally found the courage to face those she believes caused her such pain.
Series: GAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566583





	Godhunter

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where gods are able to present themselves physically, they are tasked with keeping the universe in balance, as well as deal with any opposition.

Her hand trembled as she reached for the doorknob. Out of anger? Fear? She couldn't tell anymore, and frankly, it didn't matter. She was here to finish her quest, to get revenge on the one that'd caused her so much pain.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it with much more force that was necessary, causing the door to fly open and out of her hands, slamming into the wall of the room beyond it with a loud bang. The noise echoed through the empty chamber, drawing even more attention to the intruder. She held her breath, listening for any signs of danger, but nothing happened. The echo ceased, and the chamber fell silent again.  
She took a cautious step forward, her footsteps heavy on the marble floor. Again, there was no response from whatever lay inside the chamber. She slowly started making her way through, taking in her surroundings.

The chamber was just as high as it was long, the only light source being small windows right underneath the ceiling. The afternoon sun shining through them gave the chamber just enough light for the woman to see where she was going. Otherwise, the room was completely barren, the only thing that stood out was a wide podium at the very back of it, made of the same dark marble as the rest.

She continued making her way towards the podium, looking around for any kind of movement.  
"Welcome, Godhunter."  
The woman stopped dead in her tracks, frantically trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, almost deafeningly loud.  
"Come closer."  
This time, the voice was much quieter, coming from straight ahead, from the podium. As she focused, she could make out a figure standing in the middle of the podium, facing her. Was it there from the start? She couldn't tell.

The figure was a man, or at least it had the shape of one, although he seemed much taller than a normal person, towering at least a few metres above her. He stood calmly, with his hands clasped behind his back, head slightly tilted in amusement.  
The hair on the back of her neck stood up. This was it, this was who she'd come to kill.

"Come on, I don't have all day," the voice beckoned, silky and deep, sounding eerily human. But she knew it wasn't. It was the voice of a monster. A monster she would no longer allow to walk the face of the Earth.

She did as told, and approached the figure, becoming angrier with every step she took.  
"It's your fault! It's all your fault!" she screamed, her voice hoarse from not using it in days.  
The figure cocked his head further to the side. "What is, my dear?"  
She scrunched her nose at the pet name, but didn't comment on it. She had better things to say.  
"You set fire to my village! It's your fault it burned! It's your fault my parents are dead!"  
Her face was red from anger. This was the first time she'd said it all out loud in years, and the memories brought tears to her eyes. The flames, the children screaming, the desperate cries of the cattle as it burned to crisp in the stables, and her parents, who were asleep when the fire started, and were never to awaken. The tears were threatening to fall, and her voice started to shake.  
"You could've stopped it! You could've sent down rain to put out the flames! But no, you just let them burn! You let them all die!" She drew a shaky breath, trying to compose herself, before adding in a much quieter tone; "And I'm here to avenge them."

The figure watched her in silence, not moving a single muscle as she screamed in his face. Now, seeing she'd finished, he straightened his neck and cleared his throat.  
"And how, exactly, do you intend to do that?" he spoke calmly.  
She reached behind her belt, pulling out her blade, and pointing it firmly at the figure.  
"This usually works."

The blade was slightly longer than a dagger, straight and sharp, inscribed with runes of a language so ancient, not even the nature was able to give her an answer as to what it says. It gave off a dim glow, purple intertwining with gold, moving as if it was breathing.  
The figure glanced at the blade, then back at the woman, and she was able to pinpoint the exact moment his calm facade broke. But it wasn't out of fear, like she'd hoped.  
He started laughing.

His laugh, however, didn't sound human. He was laughing, she was sure of that, but the sound was hollow, emotionless, as if only produced to mock her.  
The laugh cut off abruptly, and he was staring at her again, with the same emotionless expression as before.  
"This is your plan? Using my own magic against me?"  
Her eyes widened. What? His magic? She didn't even notice her hand drop back to her side as she stared at him in shock.

He started towards her, somehow becoming shorter with every step, until he was only a couple decimetres taller than her, but still standing a good few metres away. She was finally able to take a good look at his face. His skin was pale, paler than she'd ever seen, and his hair was snow white, framing his face in loose curls that shimmered like silver every time he moved. His eyes had no iris or pupils, they were completely white, glowing softly in the dim lighting of the chamber. But despite everything, he still looked human, older, and much wiser than her, although equally stunning.

He extended an arm, motioning briefly, and the blade freed itself of her grasp, flying handle-first into his open palm. He hefted it, seemingly pleased with how the metal responded to him. He held it up to her eye level.  
"I was the one who crafted it, many millennia ago, to give mortals a way of helping us. A way of crafting their own fates."  
"Then why was it able to kill a god so swiftly when I wielded it? Surely you wouldn't design it to hurt your own kind," she cut in before he could continue, her chin held high. He raised an eyebrow, lowering the blade.  
"You killed a god? Which one?"  
She squared her shoulders, tears forgotten, her voice now steady with pride.  
"Chaos."  
He snorted, quickly realizing his mistake and composing himself.  
"There's no god of chaos."  
She glared at him.  
"He told me he was Chaos, he had his own army! He set fire to my village, and I made him pay. Just like I'll make the rest of you!"

She lunged at him, but immediately lost the ground beneath her, finding herself suspended in the air. She flailed around, trying to come back down, but it was no use. The god before her looked at her in amusement.  
"What you fought was a demon. It's a common tactic of theirs to introduce themselves as gods to naive mortals, to try to turn them against us and follow their own selfish goals."

She could feel her anger slowly receed. She remembered her grandmother telling her stories about demons fighting gods, and about brave demonhunters tracking down the most vicious of demons, standing victorious over their severed heads. She had always thought they were just stories to scare children into staying close to home, not actual entities.

"They're more than just children's stories, my dear," the god spoke, as if he'd read her mind.  
"They're our balance. Ying and yang, good against evil, gods against demons. It's a loop we're forced to repeat into eternity."  
He lowered her back down as he spoke, and she stayed put, listening.

"Why didn't you hunt it down before, then? You still could've saved us."  
The god sighed, approaching her.  
"My child, do you realize how many demons there are? How many villages, towns, and cities are endangered because of them?" He took her hands into his, his eyes glowing brighter.  
"Do you realize how many worlds there are, how many peoples, that demons threaten?" He let go of one of her hands, and turned her around, leading her back into the chamber.  
"Have a look. See what I see."

She looked around the chamber, astonished. The empty space in the chamber was now filled with hundreds of galaxies, thousands of solar systems, and millions of planets. Before her flashed images of the peoples from different planets, living, breathing, loving, fighting, and dying. Some images filled her with immense joy, while others left her feeling equal pain and sorrow. The god watched her face calmly, his eyes still glowing bright.

"Do you understand now, my dear?" he spoke softly. "I cannot possibly save everyone, god or not. But you, mortals, you have free will. You create your own destinies, shape your lives the way you want them." He stepped in front of her, taking ahold of both of her hands again.  
"And mortals like you can shape more than just your own destiny. You're a fearless warrior, you've killed one of the strongest demons I've encountered in my entire existence." He let go of her, and the images and constellations vanished, engulfing the room back in darkness. The light in his eyes returned to its normal intensity.

He reached behind his waist, pulling out her blade, and handed it to her.  
"You can help many others with your strength. The blade will aid you, it's designed to burn the souls of demons."  
She looked at him, then at the blade, and back at him. He returned her gaze patiently.  
"Go ahead. It's yours to keep, you handle it well."  
She hesitantly took the blade from his hand, and he smiled approvingly. He stepped around her, returning to the podium.  
"Safe travels, Demonhunter. The gods are with you."


End file.
